Sherlock Holmes in Japan
by Star the storyteller
Summary: the British Embassy has been threatened Sherlock and Watson come to investagate. Then the milatary attache is murdered and all the clues to point to Battosai or so it seems...


Intro  
  
It had poured down rain in London for two days straight and looked like it was not going to let up. Watson stepped out of the buggy, quickly paying the diver and ran as fast as he could because his broken umbrella was half open offering little shelter from the rain. With in seconds he was under the eaves of the infamous building on 221b Baker St. to see the man who had made it so well known. He rang the doorbell, shuffled his feet while waiting. Miss Hudson squinted though the peephole and sighed musically in relive to see Watson. "Oh thank God you're here Doctor." "What seems to be the matter?" "Ughh a courier arrived with an a official looking envelope / with some strange lettering Chinese, Japanese or something of that sort. Anyway he's been in a dither ever since." Miss Hudson opened the door then toke the broken umbrella, expertly form his slightly wet hands. Then she led him up the stairs and rapped briskly on the door. "WHAT NOW!!!" Holmes thundered form inside his flat. "Watson's 'ere! Better open up!" hollered Miss Hudson in shrill voice, her cockney accent emerging out of her frustration. The door swung wildly open revealing a glowering, disheveled Sherlock Holmes. "Get in and looked it behind you." Watson raise an eyebrow, tip his hat to Miss Hudson and stepped unawares into one to one of the greatest adventures of his life.  
  
Chap.2  
  
Holmes study was never usually tidy until Miss Hudson meddled her way into the room and cleaned it. But this was chaos. Books were strewn about form corner to corner. Regardless how hard he tried he could not avoid stepping on a text or two. "Holmes what going on here?" Holmes said nothing but flittered like a moth form volume to volume. "If you don't mind my asking what are you up to?" "Watson do you know of the island nation of Japan?" "Well I've heard of it, although I don't know very much about it." Watson answered truthfully. "Well the British Embassy station there has been threatened on numerous occasions. It has been suggested that one of the main culprits are members of the Satsuma clan, who murdered British merchant, then the British fleet bombards Kagoshima in retaliation in the year 1863." "I was stationed in Afghanistan then." Watson softly replied, with memories awash in his mind. "They have a man investigating the case. His name is Saito Hajime but the British Government would prefer if a British detective did examine the case as well." Holmes sauntered over to the messy desk and thumbed though some papers and produced documents and put them on the coffee table. "Here are the travel plans to Japan, first we'll take the or..." "What just a moment Holmes! Are you suggesting that I' am going to be dragged along on this trip?" "Why not? Your the only one who can stand going far away form the comforts of home." "As long as it's in Europe...but this is so far..." "Why not "Blaze a new trail" as the American saying goes." Watson did not say anything. Carefully, weighing out the cost of his decision. "...Alright I'll come with you." "I thought you would." Holmes said with indifference but Watson knew that he was glad that he was coming with him.  
  
One mouth later...  
  
Watson was very irritable near the end of the trip. He did fine on the train to India, but the steamship is were he had some difficulty Watson had some sea sickness for three weeks and still felt a little dizzy form time to time. Watson sat on the benches provided for the passengers. He heard a loud dog bark and rolled his eyes. Toby the bloodhound who Holmes insisted they would take along frequently had got in the galley much to the cook's dismay. As he sat there he wondered when he could ever get back on land.  
  
Chap.3  
  
Saito Hajime was not in a good mood. He tried every "persuasion" with out killing the man; he ether sincerely did not know the information or was simply stubborn. He went back to the chair with the person tied to it. "I ask you again, what do you know of the threat's on the British Embassy?"  
  
"I don't know sir." "...Do you know anyone who would?" "What! You hate the Gijin as much as I do!" "Yes I thoroughly detest them but unlike you I will wait for the right moment and when it can be perfectly justified." "Ya well that helped you a lot when you Shinsengumi! That comment was quickly awarded with pain. Saito slammed a fist into the prisoner's face. His face was growing black and blue from the multiple blows to his head. Then an idea came to his mind. "It's a shame that your family has to live with the disgrace of you as a convict." "What do you mean?" "So much to cause suicide ne?." The hostage's eyes grew big and begin to rethink his course of action. "What do you know? "Something big is going to happen." "What then?" Saito growled He opened his mouth but nothing came out but a coughing fit, the prisoner would break out once in awhile.  
  
Then he saw a trickle of blood he then knew that the prisoner was not faking them. He had tuberculosis, and his "persuading" was not helping. Saito did not feel pity, but was angry that he did not see that he was sick. Saito wanted him alive so that he interrogate, him not beat him to death. His coughing fit subsided but he grew still. Then his head lolled his eyes showed nothing in the finality of death. "Keso." He cursed.  
  
Chap. 4 "About time we got of this blasted ship." Watson muttered as he packed the rest of his luggage into his bag. Holmes was having a hard time trying to pack. He had brought as much as he could of his chemistry equipment as he possible fit into his suitcase. "Holmes we're about to land! Come out and see the shore!" Holmes had just finished, so he went to the deck of the ship. He was amazed at what he had seen. The port seemed familiar and yet different. While there were modern ships of steel, along side of them where foreign and strange wooden fishing boats. The air was pleasantly warm for it was early spring. A little while later the boat had docked and for the first time ever a great western detective stepped onto Japanese soil. "Holmes I feel like I just walked into Lewis Carol's Alice Though The Looking Glass." Holmes just nodded at that comment, but he full heartily agreed with him.  
  
He was trying to absorb every thing that was around him, the saurka flower scented air, the banners that had flew in the wind with strange characters on them that spoke proudly of their family's names. The authorized buildings were of western origin in design, but the local houses around them were unchanged. Holmes briefly wondered if that mirrored their attitude toward foreigners. Toby was constantly trying to run off, to chase a new smell or two. Then Holmes happened to crash into someone who wasn't paying attention and let go of the leash and the dog was off to chase the smells. Nine-year-old Tsubame was lost. She did not know were in the world was her boss Tae. She and Tsubame came to Tokyo to get new recipes from a good friend for their restaurant. She had prepared a sauce, but she tripped and fell spilling the sauce and breaking the small clay container. Not to mention getting a dab or two on her face. Then it went form bad to worse. A HUGE weird looking dog pounced on her. She did what any naturally timid person would do, she screamed LOULDLY.  
  
Chap.5 Both Watson and Holmes head turned at the sound of the shriek. "I am going to kill that dog." Holmes vowed. Watson sighed and went off to find the wayward dog and remedy whatever mischief he caused. He found a small girl sitting in the dirt crying. Watson attempted to speak to her in broken Japanese. "Um...Oh/deng/ aee ah... Desoo kah?" She warily got up and bowed shyly. "....Jenki des'; Domo arigatou Gaijin-sama." Holmes bowed deeply with a smile small. Then he yanked the leash, pulling the whimpering canine to his side. "We haven't even been here for more then five minutes and have already caused a international incident." It was not necessary for Toby to understand, the tone enough to lower Toby's head. Holmes then turned to Tsubame. "Eigo O Hanashiasu?" "Iie."  
Then Holmes begins to converse with Tsubame in Japanese and quietly ended with "Soso". "She will escort us to the Embassy. 


End file.
